


The Castle Cafe

by SchuylerSister16 (orphan_account)



Series: The Neverwinter High School Anthology [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Café, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Just Ren and crew making coffee, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Slice of Life, TAZ HS AU, Taz Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SchuylerSister16
Summary: It's just another day working in the school cafe with Ren and her trusty crew of baristas and cooks.





	The Castle Cafe

Most people hated the sound of their alarm. Not Ren. 

“Oh my God, turn it off.” Antonia, Ren’s purple haired roommate and best friend, could barely be heard from underneath her pillow. Unlike Ren, she absolutely hated waking up early. 

Ren obliged, even though she loved the song that was softly playing. “Sorry, Toni,” she whispered as she climbed down from her top bunk. The sun wasn’t even awake yet, but that didn’t bother her. She silently tugged on a flowery sundress in the darkness. Turning the lights on would wake up Toni, and she wanted her to sleep.  Grabbing her beauty bag, she crept down the hall to the bathroom so she could brush her hair. It was empty and her footsteps echoed on the tile. There was something oddly peaceful about being awake when no one else was. It reminded Ren of the soft Alabama mornings on the porch of the Davey Lamp, her family’s bar and restaurant.  She hummed quietly as she fought to tame her hair. At this rate, she’d have almost no time for makeup if she wanted to be on time for the cafe’s opening. 

“Good morning, Ren.” Petrilda Midsummer shuffled into the bathroom, rubbing her eyes and yawning loudly. Her long black hair was already scraped back into a hasty ponytail as she stepped up to the mirror with a mascara wand in her fist. 

Ren smiled at her in the mirror. “Morning, Petra.” The two of them worked silently to get ready, carefully checking the time to ensure that they wouldn’t be late. Ren’s phone buzzed a few minutes later, signaling their departure.  Leaving her makeup on the counter (Toni would put it back for her), she exited the bathroom with Petra at her side. They tiptoed down the long hallway, taking care not to wake any of the other girls.  Once inside the Balance’s lobby, the paused to wait for Joaquin, who came stumbling out of the boy’s wing with unkempt hair and sleepy eyes. “It’s too early,” he mumbled softly as the three of them exited the building.  By now, the sun was just beginning to peek out from behind the treetops, painting the sky with a brilliant array of colors. The three of them trudged silently to Ren’s favorite place on campus: the Castle Cafe. 

The CC (as everyone called it) was a small building just outside of the cafeteria, home to a small coffee shop and the favorite hang-out spot of most everyone on campus. The cafe was full of cushy sofas, mismatched tables and chairs, and a small stage used for open mic and trivia nights.  The best part about it? It was entirely student-run, and they got paid in tips.  Waiting outside with a key in her hand was Mrs. Rachel, the cafe’s supervisor and lone voice of adult reason. “Good morning,” she smiled, yawning softly. She unlocked the door with a click, and the three of them stepped inside to start their morning shift.  Even though she was only a sophomore, Ren had been voted in as student supervisor of the cafe, due to her prior experience at her parent’s restaurant and her kind disposition.  Her parents, immigrants from Mexico with a passion for good food, had opened the Davy Lamp when she was three years old, and it quickly became one of the most popular restaurants in Woven Gulch County. She’d spent her whole life doing odd jobs there; sweeping the porch, making drinks, and working as a busgirl. Since starting school at Neverwinter High, she’d spent her school breaks working there as a waitress and bartender. 

“Joaquin, are you good with making breakfast treats this morning?” 

He smiled as he tied the cafe’s navy blue apron behind his back. “Sure thing.” He disappeared into the tiny kitchen, still yawning occasionally. 

“Petra, can I have you make coffee today?” She nodded, already engrossed in turning on the three espresso machines and wiping down the counters. Petra was a great cook, but she was an absolute wizard at making coffee. No one, not even Ren who’d been making coffee since she was nine, could match her speed. From within the kitchen, she could hear the sound of eggs frying and Joaquin chopping vegetables. 

“We’ll do a blue raspberry Italian soda for the special today,” decided Petra. Mrs. Rachel smiled at the hard working students as she flipped on the lights and unstacked the chairs from up against the wall. 

Ren raced over to help her. “Let me do that, ma’am.” She immediately began unstacking, even though it was her least favorite job. “How’s the baby?” 

“Adorable, as usual,” Mrs. Rachel replied with a small smile. Ren absolutely loved Mrs. Rachel. She had undying patience, really cared about her students, and didn’t treat Ren like a little kid like most of the older students and teachers did. 

Petra pointed at the old-fashioned clock. “Five minutes till opening.” Ren finished setting up the chairs, then scurried back to the cash register. In just a few minutes, a line of groggy athletes on their way to morning workouts would be stretching out the door.  Ren paused and breathed in the coffee shop air. It smelled of coffee grounds and good food, of old wood and fresh morning air coming in from the open windows. Everything about this place reminded her of home. If she closed her eyes, she could hear her dad calling out orders and her mother making small talk with their many loyal customers. 

“Joaquin, how’re we doing on those breakfast burritos?” The small food display case had one shelf reserved for homemade treats, and Joaquin’s breakfast burritos were their most popular morning item. 

His head poked out from the kitchen door. “Gimme two more minutes, Renny,” he replied.

“Okay, sparky.” He stuck his tongue out at her, and at the nickname she used to tease him before ducking back into the kitchen. 

“Are you three going to be alright, or do you want me to call in a reserve?” Monday mornings were usually hurricanes of customers, Mrs. Rachel was well aware of that. On the back wall was a list of names they could call for backup if necessary. 

Ren exchanged glances with Petra, who looked ready for anything. “I think we’ll be okay,” she answered as she opened up the cash drawer and began counting change. “I can text Paloma or Della if we need backup.”  Outside of the cafe doors, a line of exhausted athletes was beginning to form, with Magnus Burnsides at the head. She smiled at him through the glass and he gave her a sleepy grin back. 

“I’m opening the doors.” Mrs. Rachel strode over to the door and flipped the “closed” sign to “open.” Moments later, Joaquin burst out of the kitchen carrying a full tray of burritos. 

“Cutting it a little close,” Petra snorted as he carefully arranged them, then ducked back into the kitchen. Ren steeled herself as the line entered the cafe. Monday morning customers were always a little grumpy, even if they were her classmates. 

Magnus strolled up and immediately dropped a dollar in the tip jar. “One white chocolate for me, please.” Behind him stood half the football team, anxious to down their morning dose of caffeine and get to practice. 

“Certainly,” she smiled, having already passed up the cup to Petra. “That’ll be 3.50, please.” She and Magnus chatted for a few moments before she began ringing up Avi’s order. 

All of the football players were very polite, and a few were flirting with her as well. “It’s always good to see such a pretty face,” said Bain with a smile that made her shudder and a pointed glance at her chest that made her face hot. He was as creepy as all-get-out. Every girl on campus knew to stay away from him. 

Behind him was Sabine, who immediately started cackling at him. “God, Bain, why don’t you get lost?!” Though she didn’t know Sabine very well, Ren appreciated the defense and thanked her as Bain shuffled off with a can of red bull. 

“Don’t worry about it, Ren,” Sabine snorted, accepting her triple-shot americano with a wry smile. “Nice girls like you shouldn’t have to deal with that.”  And that was why Ren loved her job. She felt like she was friends with the whole school. People she barely knew were always inviting her to sit with them, to join their clubs, to study with them. Everyone, even the Iontas twins or the Hammerhead Gang, was kind to her and treated her like a longtime friend, even if they barely knew her. 

As the early morning passed by, more and more students and teachers paid the Castle Cafe a visit. “I’ll take a cold brew with five shots,” declared Lucretia. Petra’s jaw practically dropped to her knees. 

Ren’s eyebrows shot upward in surprise. “Honey, that might kill you.” But Lucretia had steel in her veins and repeated her order. She was always drinking obscene amounts of coffee to keep herself going through an extremely busy schedule. 

“Thanks Ren,” she said with a smile, dropping a few quarters into the tip jar. “You’re a gem.” And she exited the cafe into the warm September morning. Ren glanced up at the clock. Ten minutes till closing. 

Joaquin emerged from the kitchen, dusting off his hands and peering at the clock. “Oh, thank God,” he sighed with undisguised relief. “Only ten minutes till closing.”

“Three pumps of caramel,” ordered Petra, shoving a paper cup into his hands. Joaquin knew better than to protest; the last ten minutes of the morning shift were often insanely busy as a sudden wave of students tried to get caffeine before breakfast in the cafeteria. 

Antonia came shuffling in with a groggy and vaguely annoyed expression. “Usual please,” she mumbled, running a few fingers through her purple hair. Ren scribbled her order on the cup: a quad shot americano.  A line of ten other students had built up behind her in the 45 seconds it took to for Antonia to pay and shuffle over to where the other caffeine junkies were waiting. 

“The usual, please.” Taako Cerci, one of Ren’s favorite people and fellow cooking club member, dropped ten dollars in the tip jar and smiled crookedly. 

Ren smiled broadly. “You don’t have to do that, Taako,” she protested, unable to stop smiling and appear serious. He waved her off and paid for his drink, refusing to take back his enormous tip.  Taako, as aloof and careless as he appeared to be, was an absolute sweetheart. Ren was one of the few people that knew and fully appreciated his fact. He would loudly proclaim that the cooking club was for nerds and that everyone there was annoying while donating much of his time and talent to make their meetings successful and fun. 

“Five minutes till,” muttered Petra, not looking up from her work. Beside her, Joaquin scrambled to keep up with all of the last-minute orders coming through.

“Three red bulls,” demanded Lucas Miller, tapping his foot impatiently. Ren gave him a thin smile and handed him the cans, noting that not a single penny was dropped into the tip jar. 

Mrs. Rachel stood up from the armchair in the corner, slipping a bookmark into the pages of her newest read. “Alright everyone, the Castle’s closing up for the morning,” she declared in her quiet but firm voice. “Everybody behind Miss Mason, we’ll see you at lunchtime.” Several students groaned and trickled out the door, having missed their opportunity to drink the only edible coffee at Neverwinter High. 

“Howdy, Ren!” Cassidy passed her a handful of crumpled bills and grinned, her twangy Southern accent rising above the din of students exiting the cafe. Ren had known her since they were in kindergarten at the Refuge Elementary school. 

“Howdy, Cassidy,” Ren replied. “I like your hair. New look?”

Cassidy chortled loudly. “Aw shucks, Ren, you know I can’t do a thing with it!” On this particular morning, Cassidy had managed to scrape her explosion of thick orange curls back into a ponytail. The elastic would probably snap by lunchtime. 

“Well it looks wonderful.” Cassidy dropped a quarter into the jar and darted out of the cafe in a hurry to get in line for breakfast. Mrs. Rachel flipped the “open” sign back to “closed”, and the three of them sighed with relief.

Joaquin slumped against the counter like he’d just survived something. “Whew! That was a busy one.” Mrs. Rachel nodded, busy counting up the change in the tip jar. 

“Alright, you two, let’s get cleaned up,” Ren instructed. Joaquin disappeared back into the kitchen as she and Petra began to wipe down the counters and sweep the coffee grounds up off the floor. Now that the rush was over, Ren felt herself relax. Rushes were pretty fun, they made the day a lot more exciting, but it was nice to be able to breathe easy. 

“25 dollars and 65 cents,” declared Mrs. Rachel, pouring the money into a small ziploc baggie. She carefully wrote the date, shift, and workers on the bag in permanent marker. At the end of the week, she’d divide up the money and give it to each of them. 

Petra untied her apron and hung it on one of the empty hooks. “Who’s on for lunch shift?” Even though Ren usually posted the schedule to the group chat a week ahead of time, no one ever seemed to know when they were coming in. 

Ren consulted the schedule taped to the back wall. “I’m making drinks with Robbie and Brogden’s on register.” Joaquin appeared from the kitchen, and the three of them headed to breakfast with Mrs. Rachel. 


End file.
